Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song from Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen, with music and lyrics composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. The song was performed in the film by American actress and singer Idina Menzel in her role as Queen Elsa. The song appears after an ostracized Elsa flees her kingdom soon after her ice powers are discovered by the public. Realizing that she no longer needs to hide her powerful abilities anymore, Elsa declares herself free from the stress and fears that she's been faced with since childhood. The opening lyrics "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" was something Elsa's father told her when she was given her gloves for safety. Composition "Let It Go" was the first song that Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez wrote for the film. The duo took inspiration from other Disney films such as The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast and contemporary artists including Lady Gaga and Adele. Although unintentional, the song's composition was pivotal in the film's characterization of Elsa. Originally written as a villain, co-directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee gradually rewrote Elsa as one of the film's protagonists. Anderson-Lopez and Lopez specifically wrote the song for Idina Menzel, referring to her as "one of the most glorious voices of Broadway and an icon in musical theater". Menzel's vocal range was taken under consideration during the music's composition. Cover version The decision to release a single for "Let It Go", was made after the song was written and was presented to Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez selected American singer Demi Lovato to cover the song on the soundtrack album. Anderson-Lopez admitted that Lovato was chosen because of the singer's own personal struggles; "She had a past that she's pretty open about that is similar to Elsa's journey of letting a dark past and fear behind and moving forward with your power." Lovato indeed identified herself with the song's context, stating "It's so relatable. Elsa is finding her identity; she's growing into who she is and she's finally accepting her own strength and magical powers. Instead of hiding it, like she's done all her life, she's letting it go and embracing it." Lovato's cover version was released as a single by Walt Disney Records, on October 21, 2013. Other versions "Let It Go" was translated into twenty-four other languages and recorded by different artists for international versions of the Frozen soundtrack. Argentine singer Martina Stoessel recorded the song in Spanish and Italian as "Libre Soy" ("I'm free") and "All'alba sorgerò" ("At dawn I will rise"), respectively. Marsha Milan Londoh recorded the song in Malay as "Bebaskan" ("Let it go"), and Anaïs Delva as "Libérée, Délivrée" ("Released & relieved") in French (both the European and Canadian versions). While fundamentally similar, these translations bear subtle differences in content and thus even offer mild changes to the mood of the song. For example, rather than Elsa saying "the cold never bothered me anyway" in the English version, the French version instead gives the poignant-yet-resolute line "le froid est pour moi la prix de la liberté", or "the cold is the price for my freedom". *Willemijn Verkaik did a Dutch version ("Laat het gaan") and a German version ("Lass jetzt los"). *Elke Buyle did a Flemish version, called "Laat het los". *May J. did a Japanese version, called "Let It Go～ありのままで（エンドソング）" . *Dương Hoàng Yến did a Vietnamese version, called " Giờ ra đi" or "Hãy bước đi". *Gam Wichayanee did a Thai version, called "ปล่อยมันไป". *Julia Dovganishina did a Russian version, called "Отпусти и Забудь". *Hyorin (Hyolyn - 효린) did a Korean version, still using the English title "Let it Go", and keeping the "Let it Go" part of the lyrics in the song instead of using a Korean translation. *Shennio Lin did a Chinese version, called "随它吧". Whereas Hayley Cheung did a Cantonese version called "冰心鎖". Lyrics 'Idina Menzel's Lyrics' The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway 'Demi Lovato's Lyrics' Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go Critical reception "Let It Go" received universal acclaim from film critics, music critics, and audiences, with some comparing it favorably to "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked (also performed by Menzel). The Rochester City Newspaper called it the best song of the film's soundtrack, writing; "Performed with belty gusto by Idina Menzel, it's got every element needed to be a lasting favorite...Menzel should be credited for providing as much power and passion to this performance as she did in her most famous role." Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker described the song as "an incredible anthem of liberation". The song earned a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Original Song, but however lost to U2's "Ordinary Love" from Mandela: The Long Walk to Freedom. The song is currently nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Trivia *Let it Go is the first solo song sung by a Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist of the film. Gallery Article-2483971-19236E8000000578-752 634x304.jpg Beginning of Let it Go.jpg|Beginning of "Let it Go" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight... (note that the end sounds like, "mount tonight") disney-frozen-let-it-go-movie-clip.png|''...not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24501 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' 12244-offsite_resizing_frozen_songclip.jpg|''Don't let them in.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see.'' letitgo3.png|''Be the good girl...'' letitgo4.png|''...you always have to be.'' letitgo5.png|''Conceal,...'' letitgo7.png|''...don't feel.'' letitgo8.png|''Don't let them...'' letitgo10.png|''...kno...'' letitgo9.png|''...ow.'' letitgo11.png|''Well now they...'' 589225991134144.jpg|''...know!'' Well now they know....jpg Disney-Frozen-New-Animated-Clip-Let-It-Go1.jpg|''Let it go!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png disney-frozen-elsa.jpg|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|''Can't hold it back...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''...Anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it...'' tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''...Go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' Elsa_smiling.jpg|''Turn away'' slam_the_door.png|''...and slam the door!'' Elsa_singing_.jpg F582463719.jpg Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care...'' Elsa experimenting with her snow magic. Elsadontcare.png|''...what they're going to say!'' Let the storm rage on.jpg|''Let the storm...'' letitgo.JPG|''...rage on.'' letitgo12.png|''The cold never bothered me...'' letitgo13.png|''...anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how...'' Elsa during Let It Go.jpg|"...some distance..." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24603 PM.bmp.jpg|''...makes...'' Elsa about toturnaround.jpg|''...everything seem...'' A beautiful shot of Elsa.jpg|''...small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24607 PM.bmp.jpg|''...can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the...'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|''To test the limits...'' elsa_stairs__.png and_break_through.png|''...and break through!'' no_right_.png|''No right, no wrong...'' no_rules.png|''no rules for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm...'' Refining the snow into ice. Happyelsa.png|''...free!'' Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. (note when she sings "I'm" the pic changes again) ice staircase.png|''...with the wind...'' Elsa's Ice Staircase elsa_stairs.png|''...and sky!'' (note "sky" is held out for two beats) 442246643.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' youll.png never__.png see___.png|''You'll never...'' cru__.png|''see me cry!'' here!!_.png|''Here I...'' elsa_foot.png|''stand!'' Elsa's castle floor Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' snowflake_big.png|The floor of Elsa's castle let the.png|''Let the...'' elsa_looking.png|''storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle elsa's powers.png|Elsa forming the base for her castle Els.png 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Ice Castle Forming.jpg|Elsa's Ice Castle's foundation. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg powers_flurry_through_the_air.png|''My power flurries through the air...'' Elsa forming the walls of her ice castle elsa_castle.png|''...into the ground.'' Elsa's castle floor elsa builds her ice palace ceiling.jpg|''My soul is...'' 42345666.jpg|''...spiraling in frozen fractals all around.'' Elsa creating her ice castle. Fullscreen capture 1112013 53445 PM.bmp.jpg|''And one thought crystallizes...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 53456 PM.bmp.jpg|''...like an icy blast!'' img-disneys-frozen-let-it-go-clip-958.jpg|''I'm never...'' Elsa42.png Elsa43.png|''...going back! The...'' Elsa ready to throw away the crown and forget the past 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|''...past is in the past!'' Elsa looks at her crown, then tosses it aside. Let it Go.png|''Let it go!'' LIG.png Let-It-Go.png TCNBMA.png|''Let it...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40646 PM.bmp.jpg|''..g..'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40640 PM.bmp.jpg|''...o...'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''..o!'' LIG 1.png|''And...'' Elsa's Transformation – Part 1 LIG 2.png|''...I'll...'' Part 2 LIG 3.png|''...rise...'' Part 3 LIG 4.png|Part 4 LIG 5.png|''...like...'' Part 5 LIG 6.png|Part 6 LIG 7.png|''...the...Part 7 LIG 8.png|...break...'' Part 8 LIG 9.png|''...of...Part 9 LIG 10.png|...da...'' Part 10 LIG 11.png|''..awn!'' Part 11 LIG 12.png|''L...'' Part 12 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|''...et...Part 13 LIG 13.png|...it...'' Part 14 LIG 14.png|''...g...'' Part 15 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 16 LIG 15.png|''...o...'' Part 17 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...o!'' Part 18 LIG 16.png|''L...'' Part 19 LIG 17.png|''...et...'' Part 20 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png|''...it...'' Part 21 LIG 18.png|''...g...'' Part 22 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 23 LIG 19.png|''...o...'' Part 24 LIG 20.png|''...o...'' Part 25 LIG 21.png|''...o...'' Part 26 LIG 22.png|''...o...'' Part 27 LIG 23.png|''...o...'' Part 28 LIG 24.png|''...o...'' Part 29 LIG 25.png|''...o!'' Part 30 (Complete) letitgo.png|''That perfect girl...'' letitgo2.png|''...is gone!'' 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png|''Here...'' tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o3_1280.png LIG 26.png|''...I ...stand, in the light...'' 1995308.jpg|''...of d...'' File:SnowQueenElsa.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''...ay!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o10_1280.jpg|''...rage...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|''...on!'' (*Note*: "on" continues for 8 beats) Elsa's Ice Palace.jpg|''...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me any-...'' 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|''...-way.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... …and slam the door!.png|…and slams the door. (*Note that she uses her powers to close the doors*) Category:Frozen Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Closing songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs